Dispensers for delivering a beneficial agent to an environment of use are known to the dispensing art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,984 issued to patentee Theeuwes discloses a dispenser consisting of a heat shrinkable container carrying on its outer surface an osmotic solute and a distant layer of a polymer permeable to fluid. The dispenser has a plug for filling the container. The dispenser is powered by fluid being imbibed into the dispenser, wherein it dissolves the solute, thereby forming a solution that exerts pressure against the shrinkable container, causing it to shrink and deliver agent from the dispenser. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,108 patentee Hartop discloses a dispenser consisting of an inner collapsible tube containing a medicament disposed in a base member formed of a swellable material. The dispenser delivers the medicament by the base and parts absorbing fluid from the environment, thereby expanding and squeezing the collapsible tube causing the medicine to be expelled from the tube. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,376 patentee Wichterle discloses a dispenser consisting of a capsule having unitary walls formed of a cross-linked gel that is swellable in fluids. A textile fabric is imbedded in the material for imparting strength and minimizing problems due to poor mechanical properties associated with the material that show themselves during fluid uptake used to power the dispenser. In United States Pat. No. 3,987,790, patentees Eckenhoff et al disclose an improvement in an osmotic dispenser consisting of a conduit for filling a bag in the dispenser. The dispenser is powered by an osmotically effective solute imbibing fluid into the dispenser, which imbibed fluid generates hydraulic pressure that is applied against the bag, causing it to squeeze inwardly forcing agent from the dispenser. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,631, patentees Higuchi et al disclose a bag bearing on its outer surface a layer of an osmotic solute, and a distant wall formed of a material having part controlled permeability to fluid. In operation, a solution is formed of the solute, which solution squeezes the bag thereby causing delivery of the agent from the bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,758 patentees Eckenhoff et al disclose a dispenser consisting of a flexible bag, a sleeve made of a dispersion of an omsotically effective solute in a soluble polymer, and an outer wall permeable to fluid. The dispenser